la Chasseuse des étoiles
by Amaelle Rogue-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Depuis deux semaines, la mission Nirvana est finie mais deux personnes ne sourient plus. La première est une jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisettes et aux formes généreuses, elle est constellationiste c'est-à-dire une mage qui utilise les étoiles. La deuxième personne est un jeune homme utilisant la magie archives, il est chatain aux yeux bleus.
1. Prologue

L'histoire débute à la fin de l'arc Oracion Séis de Fairy Tail, Lucy a reçu, avant de partir, la visite de trois esprits du zodiaque qui appartenaient à Angel, membre des Oracion Séis.

L'alliance va se séparer dans quelques minutes. Blue Pegasus utilisera le Christina, qui est remis en état, pour rentrer à leur guilde, Lamia Scale le train et Fairy Tail le bateau avec Wendy puisque Cate Sheilter n'existait pas réellement. Ren et Sherry, étant tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, ne voulaient pas se séparer. Ren fut trainé par Eve et Sherry par Léon et Jura. Vous vous demandez surement où est Hibiki et pourquoi il n'a pas aidé Eve à trainer Ren pour rentrer à Blue Pegasus. Eh bien parce qu'il est dans le même état que Ren, il avait le regard fixé sur une mage blonde qui pouvait faire appel aux clefs des esprits du zodiaque et des autres esprits. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que cette blonde, qui n'est autre que Lucy de Fairy Tail, le regardait si discrètement qu'il ne la voyait pas lui donner plusieurs fois des coups d'œil timide avec les joues roses.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, il s'agit bien évidemment de Natsu Dragneel, vint vers Lucy.

-Tu viens Lucy, on va partir ? Demanda alors Natsu ne sachant pas ce qu'il interrompait.

-Oui, j'arrive ne t'inquiète pas Natsu. S'écria-t-elle en reprenant sa constance et en détournant le regard de Christina.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la délégation de Blue Pegasus puis embarqua dans le bateau qui la ramènerai chez elle à Magnolia et à Fairy Tail.

Hibiki, lui, voyait le bateau s'éloigné de plus en plus de leur position dans le ciel. Ren vint vers lui, inquiet pour son coéquipier et ami.

-Eh, ça va Hibiki ? Demanda inquiet Ren. Tu es morose depuis qu'on a quitté l'ancien site de Cate Sheilter.

-Non tout va bien merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Ren. Répondit alors Hibiki pour ne pas inquiéter plus son ami.

-Dis-moi ce ne serai pas une jolie mage blonde, aux yeux noisette, avec de très jolies formes et qui maîtrise la magie des clefs des esprits qui hanterai ton esprit par hasard ? Demanda innocemment le mage d'air content de penser à autre chose qu'à Sherry.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! S'outragea le blond mais il avait répondu trop rapidement au goût du mage d'air qui sut qu'il était tombé en plein dans le mille.

Ils finirent leur discussion là-dessus puisqu'il était l'heure de se coucher mais pour deux mage de notre connaissance le sommeil fut long à venir. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée à la même heure un soir de pleine lune à minuit.

Une légende dit que si deux êtres humains amoureux l'un de l'autre s'endorment au même moment dans des endroits éloignés un soir de pleine lune ils auront une chance de vivre leur amour au grand jour sans être critiqué.

 **Et** **voila ma première** **histoire de publiée. Dans ma présentation je parle de mes manga préférés et Fairy Tail en fait parti au grand danme de père qui voudrais que je concentre sur mes études à Poudlard et surtout parce que cette merveilleuse BD est une invention Moldue et que père hait les moldus, mais il a du faire avec puisque papa Ry est sang mêlé au même titre que père Sev. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, cette histoire qui sort tout droit de mon esprit tordu.**

 **Dylan : ça pour être tordu il est tordu !**

 **Tu va la fermer Dylan, sinon je dit à père toute les bêtises que tu as fait à Poudlard mais pour lesquels tu n'a pas été punit puisque papa Ry t'a sauvé la mise à chaque fois.**

 **Dylan : Tu ne ferais pas ça Ama ? Tu n'oserais pas exposé ton petit frère adoré à la punition de père ?**

 **Non ! Tu crois ?**

 **Dylan : Bon d'accord je ferme ma bouche.**

 **Bah voilà on reconnaît que sa grande sœur à raison. Non je rigole, Dylan à raison mon esprit est complétement tordu mais mes pères me laissent faire tant que je ne fais autant de conneries que papa Ry.**

 **Harry : Oui bon tu ne vas pas exposé ma vie ma chérie, je pense que tout le monde connaît mes erreurs à Poudlard mais qui ont conduit la mort de Voldemort et à l'innocence de tes deux autres pères.**

 **Désoler papa...**

 **Bien évidemment je ne** **m'approprie** **pas les personnage de ce manga maintenant culte, ils appartiennent tous à** **Hiro** **Mashima** **créateur de** **Fairy** **Tail** **.**

 **Lachez** **les** **com's** **s'il vous plaît !**

 **Au revoir, Amaëlle Rogue-Potter-Malfoy**


	2. Chapitre 1

Cela va faire 1 semaine que l'alliance Baram s'est séparé, 1 semaine qu'il pense à elle, cette fille occupe toute ses pensées qu'il n'arrive même plus à se concentrer sur ses missions et, ses amis avaient bien remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien. Depuis, il s'isolait à l'abri des regards de ses admiratrices ; le seul regard qu'il voulait qui soit posé sur lui est celui de Lucy Heartfilia, celle qu'il aime. Mais malheureusement, lui faisait partit de Blue Pegasus et elle de Fairy Tail.

-Bah alors mon petit Hibiki, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis que tu es rentré de la mission Nirvana, tu es comme ça. Dit un homme en débardeur rose, short bleu à rayures bleues marines et des ailes dans le dos.

-Ah, c'est vous maître Bob, ne vous inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, sûrement un coup de fatigue. Répondit le mage châtain nommé Hibiki.

-Tu en sûr ? Insista le maître de la guilde.

-Oui, ne vous inquiété pas.

-Bon d'accord. Capitula enfin le maître.

Il restât quelque minute fixant Hibiki dans les yeux puis partit.

-C'est la première que je vois cette intensité dans son regard depuis la mort de Karen, je sais ce qu'il a : Il est amoureux, je vais demander a Eve et Ren. Pensa-t-il en voyant le regard désespéré du mage. Ren, Eve venaient me voir un instant.

-Oui, maître, on arrive. Hey ! Eve, le maître veux nous voir, je pense qu'il veut nous parler de Hibiki. Répondit le mage d'air nommé Ren

-J'arrive Ren. Cria le mage de la neige du nom de Eve

Ils partirent en direction du bar car maître Bob s'en occupait.

-Je voudrais que vous me rendiez un service.

-Que voulais-vous que nous fassions ? Demanda Eve un tantinet curieux

-Je voudrais que vous aidiez Hibiki à soulager son cœur. Répondit le maître

-Et comment voulez-vous que l'on fasse ceci, maître ? Cette fois-ci ce fut Ren qui répondit légèrement exaspéré par le comportement de son maître et de son coéquipier.

-Regardez son regard, il est passionné. La seule fois que j'ai vu ce regard c'était quand Karen était encore des nôtres.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que Hibiki est amoureux ?! S'exclama le blond surpris

-Oui et son regard est comme ça depuis 1 semaine, je suis allé le voir il y a quelque minute, il m'a affirmé qu'il va bien, mais je sais qu'il a le cœur fendus en deux à cause de cet amour qu'il a en ce moment et il en souffre.

-Et vous voulez que l'on dégote de qui est amoureux Hibiki, c'est cela ? Demanda Eve excité par la perspective de jouer au détective.

-Oui, et si possible essayer de contacter cette personne. OK ?

-Moi ça me va, et toi Ren ?

-Oui, mais j'ai déjà une petite idée de qui est cette personne en question. Répondit le mage d'air en train de réfléchir.

-Dis le nous et assez fort pour que Hibiki l'entende.

-Vous nous avez dit que Hibiki est comme ça depuis notre retour de l'Alliance Baram, c'est cela ? Demanda imperturbable le brun

-Oui. Confirma Bob

-Attend tu penses à elle, non ce n'est pas possible. Déclara Eve surpris après avoir compris de qui parlait Ren.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eve ?

-Je viens de trouver à qui pense Ren.

-C'est qui ? Demanda exciter le maître de Blue Pegasus

-C'est Lucy Heartfilia. Répondirent en même temps les deux amis d'Hibiki.

Du coin de l'œil, maître Bob surveillait Hibiki, lorsqu'il le vit relevé la tête avec les yeux emplis d'espoir vers la porte et la rebaissé déçu, lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait personne à l'entrée.

-Comment le saviez-vous ?

-C'est simple lorsque nous avons aidé ceux qui étaient sur le Nirvana, Hibiki est entré en contact mentale avec les autre et qu'il n'entendait pas Lucy, je voyais qu'il stressait et lorsqu'il entendit enfin la voix de Lucy, il a soupiré de soulagement. Expliqua Eve.

-Et aussi car il a appris l'« Urano Metria» à Lucy alors qu'il aurait pu l'apprendre à Karen. Ainsi qu'il soit resté auprès d'elle pour veiller sur Erza lorsqu'elle fut empoisonnée par Coubelios, le serpent de Cobra. Ce qui prouve qu'il fou amoureux de Lucy. Rajouta Ren.

-Je vois, je vais envoyer une lettre à Makarov pour savoir l'état de Lucy.

Il congédia les deux amis du mage le plus désiré de Fiore et monta dans son bureau. Il prit son papier à lettre magique et commença à exposer la situation à son ami de longue date puis l'envoya avec un messager utilisant la magie de vitesse.

* * *

 **Encore un nouveau chapitre, toujours avec autant de passion que je m'adonne à l'exercice d'écrire des histoire, toujours malgré les réprobations de père et les bêtises de Dylan. Oui je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de Florian pour la bonne raison qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard mais à Durmstang, l'école russe. C'est lui qui a choisit l'école à la grande tristesse de papa qui voyait un de ses poussins partir plus loin que les autres.**

 **Florian, est quelqu'un qui ressemble beaucoup à père et aime beaucoup la magie noire, il est blond aux yeux émeraude ce qui fait un magnifique mélange de mes pères. C'est surtout quelqu'un de calme et tout en opposition à son frère jumeau Dylan qui ne fait que des conneries.**

 **Lucius : Langage jeune fille ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as dix-sept ans, que tu es majeur que tu peux te permettre de parler comme cela ! Je te ferais remarquer que tu es toujours sous mon toit e que ici ce sont Harry, Sévères et moi qui faisons la loi.**

 **Oui père.**

 **Bon en tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

 **Au revoir, Amaëlle Rogue-Potter-Malfoy**


	3. Chapitre 2

Du côté de Fairy Tail, Lucy était dans le même état que Hibiki, elle pensait à un jeune homme châtain qui utilise la magie archives. Durant la semaine il y eu l'accident de l'anima où Lisanna fut de retour, cela allait faire trois ans qu'elle avait disparue donc tout le monde était autour d'elle et ne faisait plus attention à Lucy, et celle-ci était dans son coin avec ceux qui ne connaissait pas Lisanna.

Le Lendemain matin, alors qu'elle discutait avec Levy, Natsu vint la voir accompagnée de Lisanna, qui elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Lucy, je peux te parler ? Demanda le chasseur de dragon sérieux pour une fois

-Oui bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ? répondit-elle surprise par l'attitude de son ami.

-Voilà, avec Erza et Grey, nous avons décidé de te remplacer par Lisanna car, en ce moment, tues toujours dans ton coin et comme tu ne veux plus nous parler, nous ne pouvons plus te proposer de mission.

A cette annonce, Lucy eut le cœur déchiré, elle partit en pleures de la guilde. Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Makarov, il avait reçu la lettre de maître Bob, il décida alors de l'appeler pour lui dire l'état de Lucy.

-Bonjour Bob.

-Bonjour Makarov, alors comment va Lucy ?

-Elle est dans le même état que Hibiki, Mirajane à bien essayer de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas mais elle n'a pas voulu lui dire.

-C'est la même chose, hier je suis allé voir Hibiki il m'a dit que ça allais mais son regard le trahissait. Je pouvais y lire de la peine et de la passion.

-Ils ont un comportement similaire. Tu pourrais m'expliquer mon cher ami ?

-Mais bien sûr, hier avec Ren et Eve, on a découvert que Hibiki était tombé amoureux de Lucy.

-Maintenant que tu me dis cela, je me souviens que Mirajane a réussi à lui soutiré des informations, elle avait elle aussi le même regard que Hibiki et Mirajane avait conclu qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle lui a dit qu'il était châtain et qu'il avait les yeux bleu marines mais qu'il ne faisait pas parti de Fairy Tail. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec Hibiki. Bon je vais devoir te laisser, il y a encore du remue-ménage en bas. Au revoir Bob.

-Au revoir Makarov.

Makarov éteignit la communication pour voir ce qu'il se passait encore et il vit, sans étonnement que ce qui faisait autant de bruit n'était autre que Grey et Natsu qui s'engueulaient encore une fois et le sujet qui avait fait débuter la bataille était le départ de Lucy de la guilde en pleurant.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu lui dire plus gentiment tête à flamme ? Cria Grey en colère.

-T'aurais fait comment l'exhibitionniste ? S'emporta alors Natsu.

-J'aurais débuté... Il fut interrompu par une main géante qui s'écrasa sur lui, et cette main n'était autre que celle du maître.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Exaspérer il fut tenté de rajouter un "encore" mais il ne le fit pas.

-Natsu a annoncé, assez brutalement, à Lucy qu'on l'a remplacé par Lisanna dans l'équipe et elle est partit en pleurant vers chez elle. Expliqua le mage de glace

-Et pourquoi l'aviez-vous remplacé ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut Lisanna qui répondit.

-Parce qu'elle est trop faible pour notre guilde. Répondit Lisanna contente d'elle-même

Tout le monde fut choqué par cette déclaration et surtout Juvia qui partit à toute vitesse chez Lucy pour lui dire la vraie raison de pourquoi elle a été remplacée. En arrivant chez elle, il trouva sa propriétaire au pas de la porte.

-Es-tu une mage de Fairy Tail ? Demanda la propriétaire.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Juvia, elle avait peur de ce que pouvait vouloir la propriétaire de son amie.

-Elle partit, mais elle m'a laissé une lettre en me disant que si une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu venait la voir, je devais la lui donner.

-Pouvez-vous donner cette lettre à Juvia s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, la voilà.

-Juvia vous remercie et à bientôt.

Elle partit en direction de la guilde pour prévenir le maître que Lucy était partit.

-Maître il faut que Juvia vous parle et vite.

-Bien sûr Juvia, allons dans mon bureau pour être tranquille.

Ils partirent en direction du bureau de Makarov. Ils y entrèrent.

-Alors que voulais-tu me dire ? Demanda-t-il à la mage d'eau.

-Lucy est partie mais elle à laisse une lettre pour nous. Répondit Juvia si triste qu'il commença à pleuvoir dehors.

-Fait voir cette lettre. Demanda Makarov.

 _Mes chers amis de Fairy Tail,_

 _Je sais que vous vous demande tous pourquoi je suis parti en courant tout à l'heure,_

 _je vais vous le dire, depuis un bon moment j'envisageais de quitté Fairy Tail pour aller dans une autre guilde mais je m'y refusait car vous êtes en quelque sorte ma deuxième famille, mais ce matin fut le goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase._

 _J'ai pris ma décision, c'est sûr que certains camarades vont me manquer comme Levy, Mirajane ou encore Erza, mais je ne pardonnerais jamais à mon équipe pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Voilà, ne chercher pas à me recontacter ou encore de retrouver la guilde où je suis._

 _J'ai effacé la marque de Fairy Tail toute seule. J'espère que vous me pardonnerais mais dite de ma part à Natsu que je le hais ainsi que Lisanna._

 _Je sais que Wendy va dire que c'est de sa faute mais rassurez-la et dite lui que c'est à cause de Natsu que je suis partie de Fairy Tail._

 _Je vous embrasse tous sauf Natsu et Lisanna._

 _Votre constellationiste préférée, Lucy._

Juvia était en train de pleuré, elle voulut aller chercher Lucy, mais le maître l'en empêcha, il suivait la volonté de Lucy.

-Allons l'annoncer aux autres.

-Oui, maître.

Ils sortirent du bureau, Juvia pleurait toujours, ce qui intrigua toute la guilde et inquiéta Grey.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Elle concerne Lucy.

Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Levy, Elfman, Wendy, Grey et Happy se firent plus attentif, ils étaient curieux mais aussi inquiet pour leur amie.

-Elle est partie de la guilde suite à l'intervention de Natsu. Elle a laissé une lettre à votre intention. Elle dit que depuis 1 semaine, elle pensait quitter la guilde et ce matin fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle dit aussi que certains camarades vont lui manque comme Levy, Mirajane ou encore Erza, et qu'elle ne pardonnera jamais à son équipe pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Wendy, Lucy te demande de ne pas te culpabiliser pour son départ de Fairy Tail et si tu cherches la cause tu n'as cas blâmer Natsu. Elle a un message pour toi Natsu.

Le jeune homme reprit espoir en entendant cela.

-Elle te hais au plus haut point. Elle vous embrasse tous sauf Natsu et Lisanna.

Toute la guilde était choquée par cette annonce, Wendy pleurait tout comme Lévy et Mirajane. Celle-ci s'avança sur la scène puis parla.

-Lucy n'était pas une constellationiste comme les autres, c'était la plus forte des constellationistes elle possède 10 des 12 clefs du zodiac et peut appeler trois esprits en même temps. Elle se tourna vers sa petite sœur avec de la rage dans les yeux. Et toi tu oses dire qu'elle trop faible pour être dans notre guilde, mais réveille-toi bon sang, Lucy mérite largement le titre de mage de rang S mais à cause de sa faible réserve magique elle ne peut pas. Depuis 1 semaine, elle était malheureuse mais aussi amoureuse. J'irai le chercher où qu'elle soit. Cria la barmaid désespérée par le départ de son amie.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit. Répliqua le maître.

-Et pourquoi ? Je suis son amie !

-Parce que cela la ferais souffrir et aussi parce que c'est sa volonté.

-Si telle est sa volonté alors je resterais ici.

* * *

 **Et voila troisième chapitre de finit, lorsque j'aurai des reviews je pourrais répondre pour l'instant une petite question : Lucy est amoureuse de qui a votre avis ? de Loki ou d'Hibiki ?**

 **J'attends vos réponses en reviews.**

 **Au revoir, Amaëlle Rogue-Potter-Malfoy**


End file.
